


Por casualidad

by NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger/pseuds/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger
Summary: Habían pasado un par de días. Cada vez que se encontraba con Sirius no podía evitar alejar la mirada y sonrojarse. El tiempo se hacía eterno cuando debían estar juntos durante las reuniones de la Orden. ¿Por qué se sentía tan nervioso en su presencia? , pensaba dubitativo. El animago se había sentado a su lado esa tarde, rozándole la pierna de vez en cuando.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Bill Weasley
Kudos: 2





	Por casualidad

Disclamer: Todo lo conocido es de J. K. Rowling.

Beta: Miss -espléndidabeta- Lefroy.

Se ubica en la época cuando se reactivó la Órden del Fénix en 1995.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los rayos del sol iluminaban la habitación débilmente. Había una persona sobre su cama, pero no podía distinguir quién era. Sirius Black se encontraba recostado en el marco de la puerta, con una parte de su rizado cabello nublándole la visión y sus orbes grises analizando la estancia.

Divisó unos botines de piel de dragón al pie de su cama y una túnica color verde sobre una silla. Volvió su vista a la cama, su cama, examinando la silueta que se formaba debajo de la sábana. «Tiene que ser un hombre», pensó, alejándose de la entrada.

Se acercó a su escritorio; ahí se encontraban las pertenencias del joven que dormía plácidamente sobre su catre. La curiosidad le hizo tomar la billetera y buscar algo que le diera información sobre el intruso.

Dentro consiguió una foto que retrataba a nueve cabelleras pelirrojas, y cayó en la cuenta de que el inquilino sería un Weasley. «Obvio, ¿cuál de todos será?», se cuestionó volteando su rostro al tiempo que sentía cómo aquella persona se movía.

*.*

Un muchacho de ojos azules caminaba lentamente por Grimmauld Place. Al encontrarse entre el número once y trece, examinó la calle y, al no ver a nadie, sacó su varita del bolsillo interior de su capa de viaje. Haciendo una floritura, el número doce apareció y Bill entró a la casa protegida de la Orden del Fénix muy entrada la noche. Sin saber cómo llegar a su habitación, deambuló hasta encontrar un cuarto vacío e ingresó cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y no veía la hora de acostarse. Ya se le hacía complicado mantener el equilibrio. Dejó lo que tenía en los bolsillos sobre el escritorio, se quitó la túnica y las botas y, sin esperar más, se dejó caer sobre la cama, tapándose hasta la cabeza con la sábana, y Morfeo lo sostuvo en sus brazos apenas cerró los ojos.

Unas horas después, sintió el agradable calor del sol y decidió que su madre debía estar preocupada por no haberlo visto llegar la noche anterior; mejor se levantaba. Le debía una explicación a Molly.

Se desarropó y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, tomándose un tiempo para desperezarse. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con unos ojos grandes de color gris que lo miraban divertido. No entendía muy bien la situación hasta que el dueño de ese mar de plata le habló:

—William Weasley en mis aposentos. ¿Quién lo diría? —murmuró Sirius Black con una sonrisa ladeada, dejando su billetera sobre el buró.

Bill enseguida sintió cómo el rubor en su rostro hizo que el color de su piel se asemejase al de su cabello, ocultando la cara entre sus manos y sin saber muy bien qué decir. «¿Y es que debía ser él?», se preguntó, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

*.*

Habían pasado un par de días. Cada vez que se encontraba con Sirius no podía evitar alejar la mirada y sonrojarse. El tiempo se hacía eterno cuando debían estar juntos durante las reuniones de la Orden. «¿Por qué se sentía tan nervioso en su presencia?», pensaba dubitativo.

El animago se había sentado a su lado esa tarde, rozándole la pierna de vez en cuando; sabía de sobra que le era difícil estar en su presencia. «¿Intentaba tentarlo?», fue una de las tantas frases que rondaron por su cabeza hasta que se terminó la junta.

Al finalizar, su madre le pidió que se quedara y le hizo señas a Black para que los dejara solos. «¿Por qué se sentía afligido de que echaran a Sirius de la cocina?». Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ligero tacto de la mano de la señora Weasley sobre su mejilla.

—Cariño, tu mirada ha estado ausente durante la reunión, ¿pasa algo? —preguntó Molly con un tono de voz preocupado mientras le miraba atentamente.

—No, mamá, todo está bien. Perdona por haber llegado tarde la otra noche. Sé que estabas preocupada, pero tuve un día muy ajetreado y necesitaba un respiro —respondió dedicándole una sonrisa, lo cual hizo que su madre lo dejara irse, pero no la convenció del todo.

Sirius escuchó la puerta de la cocina abrirse y los consiguientes pasos, que estaba seguro, pertenecían al joven pelirrojo. Él se encontraba al pie de la escalera, observando el árbol familiar de los Black como un pretexto para detener al chico cuando le pasase por al lado.

Se quedó viendo la pared con aires pensativos hasta que el muchacho entró al rellano. Inconscientemente, se le tensaron los músculos al sentir cómo él le observaba; se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca y, con todas sus fuerzas, volteó a verle. Se estremeció al caer preso de esos luceros color cielo e intentó callar un suspiro; no estuvo seguro de haber sido capaz.

Se sostuvieron la mirada por un rato; parecía que se entendían solo con eso. Podían sentir la coloración rosada en sus mejillas y les estaba llevando todo su autocontrol para no acercarse. Sirius posó su mirada en los labios del joven y sin quererlo se mordió su labio inferior. No lograba entender qué le hacía sentirse así por William.

Cuando se percató de que las pupilas del hombre frente a él se dilataban, Bill dio un paso atrás por instinto; a culpa del movimiento. Notó que el Black se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior. Sintió cómo todo el calor que había acumulado en el rostro, bajaba rápidamente al sur de su anatomía y, con una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón deportivo, intentó disimular la erección que empezaba a formarse.

De los finos labios de Sirius salió una risa débil, pero en sus ojos se podía ver el instinto animal que había dejado helado a Bill el otro día; se le puso la piel de gallina, aunque estaba seguro de que no era por miedo: era la exaltación. La rigidez en su entrepierna lo confirmaba.

No supieron en qué momento se fueron acercando. Deseosos de acortar todo el espacio posible, podían sentir cómo su respiración se aceleraba, las palmas de las manos les sudaban y los minutos no pasaban. Parecían estar en un mundo para ellos solos, donde nada más sucedía aquello que ellos más anhelaban.

El joven Weasley tomó entre sus dedos un rizo de cabello que no le dejaba apreciar bien los ojos plata del hombre frente a él, lo colocó detrás de su oreja y acarició levemente su rostro hasta llegar a su boca, cogiendo el labio inferior antes de empezar a hablar:

—Sirius, no pensé que los pelirrojos te pusieran —susurró haciéndose con todo su valor Gryffindor.

—No tengo idea cómo llegué a sentirme atraído hacia ti —respondió Black casi en un suspiro—. Verte en mi cama hizo que me hirviera la sangre.

—No sabía que te gustaran los hombres —dijo Bill jugando con los vellos en la nuca del hombre.

—Ni yo, pero me has demostrado que me encienden muchísimo más que las mujeres —murmuró el animago empezando a temblar ligeramente; las caricias del chico no le ayudaban a controlarse.

—Creo que podría invadir tu habitación una vez más —musitó el Weasley de manera sensual cerca de su oreja—. No me molestaría.

—¿A qué estamos esperando? —farfulló Sirius caminando deprisa hacia su recámara.

Una ronda de hechizos después, Bill dejó su varita sobre el buró, tomó del cuello al Black y lo pegó contra la pared rozando sus labios, tentándolo a que buscara más, y el ansiado beso no se hizo esperar.

La pasión los consumía. Ambos escuchaban su corazón latir apresurado; el joven pelirrojo sentía la presión que el hombre ponía sobre su cintura y le encantaba ese sentimiento. Sirius estaba seguro de que él olía a musgo, pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Dejaban escapar suaves gemidos silenciosos por la continuidad del beso.

Canuto nunca había sentido unos labios tan suaves como los del chico; era como besar un algodón de azúcar: se podría fácilmente derretir bajo su dulce sabor si no fuese por la forma en la que movían sus caderas. Coló una mano dentro de la camisa del muchacho, acariciando su espalda baja y pegándolo hacia sí mismo, mientras que su otra mano jugaba con su melena.

Weasley no se imaginaba disfrutar tanto de un simple beso; le daba ligeros mordiscos a los labios del que ahora se podría considerar su amante. Movía su lengua y succionaba de vez en cuando a sabiendas de la reacción que mostraba el hombre; éste lo estaba disfrutando y él no era quién para dejarlo con las ganas.

Con las mejillas sonrojadas e intentando recuperar el aire, la pareja hizo contacto visual; la mirada de ambos transmitía lujuria total, con las pupilas dilatadas y una expresión seductora. Separados solo por un par de centímetros, le pedían a Merlín no ser interrumpidos.

Bill tomó a Sirius de la muñeca y lo condujo a la cama, Lo incitó a sentarse y se colocó sobre él de forma que pudiera sentir sobre su pierna el bulto en sus pantalones, ejerció un poco de presión y logró arrancarle un gemido al animago mientras echaba la cabeza para atrás.

Black no sabía qué hacer. Parecía arder en el infierno por el calor que sentía en todo su cuerpo, y que el chico le hiciera sentir el tamaño de su miembro destruía el poco control que le quedaba. «¿Cómo podía él no dejar escapar ningún sonido?», pensaba, absorto en su entusiasmo.

Posó una mano en la nuca del muchacho pelirrojo, sintiendo el calor que le transmitía. Con un poco de fuerza, lo acercó en busca de su boca y se terminó de acostar sobre la cama. Necesitaba más de ese chico; quería todo de él. Sin pensárselo mucho, se alejó de sus labios y fue hasta su cuello, donde se entretuvo besando y mordisqueando cada rincón que pudo, dejándole serias marcas que tendrían que cubrir luego. Pero eso no importaba ahora, lo único que quería era marcarlo y reclamarlo como suyo hasta la muerte.

—Quítate la camisa —dijo Bill mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja antes de separarse un poco y lanzar su propia prenda al suelo.

El pecho y abdomen de ese hombre estaban más marcados de lo que él hubiese imaginado. Los tatuajes de Azkaban le daban un toque tan peligroso que le hacían querer follárselo sin miramientos, pero debía ser un poco más sutil; no querría asustarlo.

—Romper maldiciones te mantiene en forma —exclamó Sirius explorando cada centímetro de piel que había quedado al descubierto.

—Tú no te quedas atrás, tienes un cuerpo fabuloso —expresó el chico con una mirada lasciva devorando la expuesta piel.

Bill se levantó de la cama, recibiendo un bufido por parte del hombre de ojos grises, se quitó los pantalones de franela y, sintiendo cómo palpitaba su intimidad bajo la tela del bóxer, le hizo señas a Sirius para que se acercara y se arrodillara frente a él. Le tomó una de las manos y la puso sobre el bulto bajo su abdomen, cerrando los ojos por un momento, disfrutando del contacto.

Canuto se sentía extremadamente nervioso. Tenía una mano prácticamente sobre la polla de otro hombre y le encantaba. Con la mano libre jaló el elástico hacía abajo y se deleitó con lo que pudo ver. Le terminó de sacar la prenda y tomó en sus manos el miembro del chico pelirrojo. Pudo sentir cada vena bombeando sangre. Escuchó un suspiro ahogado y un sonido que se podía comparar a un ladrido.

Soltó una corta carcajada antes de levantar la vista y ver cómo el chico se mordía sus jugosos labios, reprimiendo el impulso de ir a besarlo; volvió a bajar su mirada y, respirando profundamente, se metió todo el falo de su amante en la boca, ignorando el reflejo que sintió cuando la punta tocó su garganta.

—¡Joder, por Merlín! —rugió el joven colocando sus dedos en el cabello negro del animago—. Que ni se te ocurra detenerte —exclamó observando los ojos plata.

Sirius movió su cuello, obligando a su amante a soltar impropias palabras, succionaba aprendiendo de las reacciones del chico. Lamió de la base a la punta varias veces antes de sentir cómo el muchacho movía sus caderas y lo penetraba rápido. No supo en qué momento había bajado una de sus manos a su propia erección y la estaba masajeando por debajo del bóxer.

La blanca mano de Bill lo tomó del cuello y lo arrojó sobre la cama. Enseguida le quitó su ropa interior y le devolvió el favor por un rato, sonriendo cada vez que él daba un respingo por todas las sensaciones que ese simple acto le proporcionaban.

Al sentir que Black se estaba sacudiendo y decía su nombre entre gritos ahogados, dejó su trabajo con su pene, le indicó que rodara sobre su estómago y le pidió que doblara las rodillas.

Sabiendo que sería su primera vez, conjuró un tubo de lubricante con su varita y, luego de tener los dedos preparados, le empezó a masajear la entrada de su agujero. Él sentía cómo se tensaba e intentaba calmarlo con suaves besos en la espalda.

Unos minutos después, introdujo un dedo en esa virginal estrechez, colocándole una mano en la cadera para impedir que se encapara. Sirius gritó y volteó a verlo con los ojos rojos, tomó aire y le suplicó que continuara.

Cuando ya podía meter tres dedos dentro, se alejó para lubricarse y ejerció presión contra su entrada. Murmuró algo que ni él mismo pudo entender y entró unos centímetros, esperando unos segundos a que él se acostumbrase al nuevo sentimiento.

Tenía a un hombre dentro de su agujero y aún no se creía que le encantaba cómo se sentía. Movió las caderas hacia atrás tácitamente, diciéndole al ojiazul que podía seguir con su labor y, por Merlín, ¡qué buen trabajo hacía el muchacho!, pensaba soltando aullidos de excitación cada vez que el chico entraba en él.

Weasley le separó las nalgas, ansiaba entrar más profundo. No podía describir la sensación al rozar las paredes internas de esa parte de su anatomía. Bill le colocó una mano en la espalda haciendo que colocara su culo aún más parado.

—¡Quiero que te vengas conmigo! —exigió el muchacho pelirrojo con la voz ronca, haciendo que a Sirius se le terminaran de secar los labios.

Canuto se masturbó gimoteando palabras ininteligibles, hasta que todos sus músculos se tensaron y sentía que estaba a punto de tocar las estrellas.

—Es-estoy… -a punto —chilló Black con una mano arañando la sábana y la otra presionando la base de su pene.

—¡Córrete para mí! —murmuró el joven pelirrojo pegándose a su espalda succionando la piel.

—¡Sííí! —fue lo único que logró decir el hombre antes de manchar las sábanas del líquido blanquecino.

Unos segundos después, Bill llegó al éxtasis derramando el producto de su excitación sobre la espalda del animago. Entró unas veces más en su agujero antes de acostarse sobre la cama, al lado de un Sirius aturdido por el poder del orgasmo.

A tientas, Black buscó la mano del muchacho y la apretó con fuerza en señal de felicitaciones. Se apoyó sobre su espalda, aunque se sentía ligeramente pegajoso, colocó su cabeza sobre el pecho del joven e intentó recuperar su voz, la cual había desaparecido a causa del clímax.

—Espectacular —susurró Canuto haciendo pequeños círculos sobre la piel del abdomen del chico.

—Sí que lo fue —musitó con calma Weasley dedicándole una enorme sonrisa—. ¿Ves que los hombres sabemos complacernos?

—Mejor que nadie —suspiró empezando a respirar tranquilamente.

Unos segundos después, los amantes juntaron sus labios en un casto beso, contrariando lo que habían vivido esa tarde. Los últimos rayos del sol entraban en la habitación, sacándole unos reflejos dorados al cabello del joven Weasley, dejando embelesado a Sirius.

La mirada que reflejaban esos luceros del color del mar era ingenua, que, combinada con esa sonrisa coqueta, hacían que al animago le revolotearan mariposas en el estómago, olvidándose de lo que eso podría significar. No pudo dejar de admirar al chico con que recién se había declarado gay y no se arrepentía de nada.

—Deberíamos repetir algún día —exclamó Bill dándole un beso a su amante antes de levantarse de la cama.

—Cuando quieras —respondió Black, siguiendo al chico fuera de su lecho.

Ambos salieron de la habitación tomados de la mano; solo se separaron al entrar a la cocina. Necesitaban agua y comida. Estaban seguros de que habían perdido varios kilos luego de tan apasionante actividad.

Unos minutos después entró Hermione, vio cómo se miraba la pareja y dudó en preguntar, pero igual lo hizo:

—¿Les sucede algo? —murmuró sacándolos de su ensimismamiento.

Ambos soltaron una risita nerviosa.

Sirius dejó la habitación con un asentimiento de cabeza y Bill le guiñó un ojo en señal de respuesta. Ella no se lo podía creer: sintió sus mejillas ardiendo, tomó la botella de agua que buscaba y salió corriendo a su habitación, dejando atrás la carcajada del mayor de los hermanos Weasley.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acepto crucios y comentarios...


End file.
